Ancient Attractions
by Dakota Craft
Summary: This is a S&K paring although it hints to S&I. Chance meetings between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Strictly lemony for now. No love. Sessh. Is incapable of said emotion in my first story.
1. Chapter 1  Inuyasha's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. This is strictly a fan fic.

This is my first fanfiction and I welcome all reviews. Go easy on me!

This Chapter is short I know. Sorry!

**Chapter 1 – Inuyasha's Confession**

Kagome sat at the fire with the rest of the party. Miroku and Inuyasha were discussing the group's next move in searching out the last of the jewel shards. Kagome didn't much mind that they were excluding her from the conversation. Normally she would not have tolerated being excluding from planning but today she was tired. So tired in fact that all she wanted to do was sleep. But she knew that like the past two days, sleep would not be easily accomplished. Too many questions and emotions were running through her brain for that to happen.

Sango, being the other female in the group had noticed that something was wrong with her. She had asked Kagome time and again for an explanation but Kagome didn't want her friends to know what was bothering her. Mainly because she didn't have all the answers yet herself. Oh yes, she knew the main cause of her problem. He was sitting not to far from her at that very moment. Long white hair, handsome face, strong build. Kagome sighed for the millionth time that night as she tried to shake the memories of two nights ago from her brain.

Flash back

_The group had been traveling non-stop for a week. They had gained 2 jewel shards in the process but still Inuyasha wanted the group to continue. After being approached by the ever-wise monk though Inuyasha realized that if he didn't stop soon, the humans would just collapse from exhaustion. Realizing his mistake Inuyasha, to Kagome's delight, found the perfect spot to rest, right next to a small cluster of hot springs! The girls at once rushed off to soak in the farthest-away hot spring as to avoid lecherous monks and curious honyou eyes. _

_Kagome had lingered in the hot springs well after Sango. She had been thinking of the one kiss that Inuyasha had given her long ago and dreaming of holding him in her arms. Her musings had never gone past that marker however as it had never occurred to her to do so. She was, after all, an innocent. Kagome finished her soak and began the 15 minute walk back to camp. As she neared her destination she began to make out voices coming from the hot springs closest to the camp. It never occurred to her that investigating the voices would be to invade someone's privacy. _

_As she got closer to the source of the voices she recognized who they belonged to: Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha's voice was the first she could make out: "Yes Miroku she IS pretty and all but I try not to think about her that way. She does not belong to me and thinking about her isn't allowed!" _

_Kagome was Curious about the identity of the women Inuyasha was discussing but she was appeased soon after as Miroku chimed in: "I remember you telling me not so long ago about the time you saw her taking a bath. Do you remember what you said Inuyasha? You said that her breast were perfect and that all you wanted to do was jump into the water with her and.." Inuyasha cut him off at that point. "Miroku! I just told you that I didn't want to discuss this and besides, you are trying to change the subject. We were discussing you and Sango remember?" _

_Kagome shuffled her weight from one foot to the other as the conversation continued. It didn't make her feel uneasy exactly but she didn't feel comfortable either about being the center of their discussion. In fact, if it hadn't been obvious to her that she was spying she might be inclined to throttle them both! How dare they calmly discuss her breasts! The conversation continued with Miroku's voice. _

"_Fine Inuyasha but answer me this before I leave you here to think. If you knew she would accept you, would you go to her now in her own hot springs? Would you caress those perfect breasts of hers and take her innocence?" At this point, Kagome's blush could get no deeper. Her heart was racing. Was Miroku really discussing this? At the mention of her breasts being touched by Inuyasha warmth began to pool in her lower region and her nipples became hard. Her reaction to Miroku's voice stunned her and she would have left accept that the temptation to hear Inuyasha's response was too great. _

"_Fine Miroku, if you really want to know! I would love to do that. I would love to touch her. Not just her breasts but everywhere. Gods! She is perfect in every way and yes I think about what other areas of her body look like and feel like but I would never do it. She doesn't think about me that way. She never would!" _

_At this point Kagome couldn't resist looking over the bush to see their faces. She instantly forgot to breathe as the two naked forms of her friends came into view. Although unique in design both were non-the-less gorgeous. Miroku's lanky form and Inuyasha's sculpted one. Miroku got out of the water chuckling to himself. Kagome couldn't help but peak at his naked form and was curious to see that he had no hair on his chest but a small trial leading down from his navel to his… Kagome blushed and looked away from him at that point and focused on Inuyasha. All that was visible of him was his wonderful chest and arms as he leaned back against some rocks on the side of the hot springs. Soon Inuyasha was alone. Kagome wished she could leave at that point but was afraid that she would be caught as there were no voices to cover the noise she would make. So she sat there instead and just watched as Inuyasha began washing himself. Kagome felt her breath become shallow at the site and her body felt warm all over. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other again. _

_Inuyasha reached under the water to wash the rest of his body or so Kagome thought until he laid his head back against the rocks he was leaning against and moaned. Kagome was mesmerized by the site. His arm began to move under the water. Kagome wished she could see what he was doing but the moon's reflection off the water made it all but impossible. Inuyasha's eyes were shut at this point and he began to speak. "Yeah that's it, that's it, so tight, so warm" Kagome's mind was buzzing. She felt…. She didn't know what she felt! Her breath was coming in short gasps and her whole body was on fire watching Inuyasha pleasure himself. _

_He continued to make lewd comments to himself about whomever he was fantasizing about. Soon, Kagome knew that he was going to release. His other hand was clenched in a fist and his eyes were tightly closed. What he said next though made her drop to her knees on the other side of the bush. "Oh Kagome you feel so good, I love how you feel around me. I'm going to cum." And at that his arm pumped under the water one last time and he groaned. Kagome peaked over the bush one last time to see Inuyasha breathing hard but relaxed and she decided that it was time to make her exit. _

End Flash Back

Heat pooled in Kagome's lower region again as her thoughts betrayed her. She glanced over to Inuyasha and saw that he was looking at her. He blushed slightly and turned back to his conversation with Miroku.

Kagome decided at that point that she needed a bath herself. There were no hot springs in the area unfortunately but there was a stream nearby that would suit her purpose. Probably more so than the hot springs considering how warn she became just thinking about the memory. "I'm going to the stream to wash up" she told the rest of the group. "Be careful Kagome" Sango replied before continuing to snuggle Kirara. "Yeah Kagome, be careful, remember we are traveling in the Western lands now and I don't want Sesshomaru bothering us so hurry back." Inuyasha chimed in before continuing his conversation with Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2  Kagome's Frustrations

Chapter 2 – Kagome's Frustrations

Kagome walked to the stream slowly. She attempted to rid herself of thoughts of Inuyasha along the way but they refused to leave her. The look on his face, the way he spoke her name. She reached the stream finally and removed her clothing. She was surprised that the water was enjoyable and not terribly cold.

She took out her razor and shaved her legs and armpits. It didn't matter to Kagome that no one in this era shaved. She refused to be hairy. She then washed her hair, massaging her scalp. She leaned back in the water and washed out the shampoo and conditioner from her hair. She took her body wash from her pack and lathered it into her washcloth. Slowly running the washcloth around her neck and upper back.

When she reached her breasts and brushed her wash cloth over her nipples shock waves of some unknown feeling went straight to her lower region. Finding that the feelings were enjoyable she did it again. Closing her eyes she imagined that it was Inuyasha touching her. Her hands traveled even lower, over her belly button and down to the place on her that had been aching for 2 days. She moaned out loud as the washcloth, slick with soap, glazed over her lips. Back up the washcloth came to fondle her breasts, Kagome couldn't believe how good it felt. She had never thought about trying this on herself until she saw Inuyasha doing it. Inuyasha…. Just the thought of him made Kagome brush the washcloth over her core again. Moaning out loud Kagome began running the washcloth up and down her slit. Pleasure of some unknown origin built up the pressure in her. She found that she was reaching for some unknown outcome. She moaned again, imagining Inuyasha touching her there instead. "Inuyasha.." She whispered as the pressure built. Just then, Kagome heard a growl come from her left.

She quickly submersed all but her head in the water and glanced to the side. Her eyes widened in fear at the figure standing on the opposite side of the stream. He was tall, formidable and his icy exterior would warn anyone that didn't know him that he was not someone to toy with. Kagome, fortunately or unfortunately knew him. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's frosty older brother stood there staring at Kagome. His thoughts were as usual his own. Nothing showed on his perfectly sculpted face. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Inuyasha is just over there" pointing to the opposite side of the river Kagome hoped that it would be deterrent enough to Sesshomaru that he would just leave. He did not. Instead he took a step forward and spoke. "Tell the half breed to leave my lands. I do not want to smell his foul stench on my lands." He paused and Kagome thought he would leave. Instead he continued to stare at her. She became increasingly uncomfortable as she could not discern his thoughts. She crossed her hands over her breasts and was about to speak when he beat her to it. "These lands are not safe enough for one such as yourself to be lewdly displaying your body. A lesser demon or human male may have taken what you were doing as an open invitation. I suggest you do such things in private next time." At that he left.

Kagome dunked her fevered body completely underwater and attempted to calm herself. She quickly got out of the water and toweled off. I can't believe he said that! How long was he watching?? Kagome's mind raced as she returned to the group.

Her stark appearance prompted Sango and Miroku to exchange questioning looks. They said nothing however. Inuyasha on the other hand, never one for subtlety, spoke up "Wench! What took you so long?" Kagome, not wanting a fight simply replied "I was relaxing Inuyasha. Now I'm tired so I think I'll just sleep ok?"

"Feh" Was his only reply.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest patrolling his lands like usual. He had left his ward and Jaken back at the camp for safety's sake.

Sensing his brother's wench he masked his yoki and approached her location with the intent to remove her from this life. How perfect. He thought. I can avenge my missing arm and weaken my brother with one stroke of Toki Jin. As he approached her location he realized that her destruction would be easier than he originally thought. He put his sword away and flexed his poison claws. She was bathing. He could smell the distinct smell of cherry blossoms as he approached the stream. He stepped from behind his cover and froze.

She was indeed bathing. She was rubbing a material lathered with soap over her neck. He clenched his fist as his eyes followed the soapy trail that trickled between her breasts. His body refused to move forward as he continued to stare. He watched her rub the cloth over her nipples and at the intake of her breath his own body reacted. Blood dripped, unknown, from his clenched fist as he continued to watch. His thoughts quickly turned from her destruction to something much more carnal. Her washcloth ran lower still to where he knew she would be tight and wet. His houri became constricting as he responded to what he was seeing. As she continued it became increasingly difficult to keep from approaching her. He knew from her clumsy attempts to pleasure herself that he was witnessing her first attempts at self gratification. Just then, as he was about to "help" with her lesson she spoke the one name he despised more than anything "Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru growled. Not so much at the name, but because it was at that point that the spell was broken and he realized what he was doing. Staring at a human with something other than hatred on his mind. He was disgusted with his body's reaction to a mere human. His growl, he realized, had been heard by his brother's wench. She quickly ducked under the water. To bad it was too late for the image of her breasts was already imprinted on his brain.

His mind drew back to his original reason for approaching her. For some reason, killing her was no longer on his mind. He felt though that to say nothing and just leave was to admit to her and himself that he had just been spying on her most private moment. He decided that the safest thing to do would be to warn her that next time, he would show her and the hanyou no mercy. "Tell the half breed to leave my lands. I do not want to smell his foul stench on my lands." He paused. Not sure if he should mention what he had witnessed. He stared at her body. He could clearly make out her form under the water although she must not realize it as she only covered her breasts. He realized at that moment how vulnerable she was and his beast roared to life.

He wanted her. He wanted to take her and then devour her until there was no evidence left of his indiscretion. The evidence of his desire was painfully restrained in his pants. More blood oozed from his clenched fists as his claws continued to draw his own blood. The pain brought his beast under control. He wanted to see her reaction to his knowing what she was doing earlier. . "These lands are not safe enough for one such as yourself to be lewdly displaying your body. A lesser demon or human male may have taken what you were doing as an open invitation. I suggest you do such things in private next time." Her widened eyes and the blush that reached below the water were almost his undoing. He found himself wanting to walk towards her and so before he could, he willed his body to leave the scene.


	3. Chapter 3 Mounting Frustration

Chapter 3 – Mounting Frustrations

Kagome laid own in her sleeping bag that night and tried to get some sleep to no avail. She was only able to sleep a few hours when Inuyasha woke the group to move on.

"This can't go on." Kagome thought. "I need to go home and figure out a way to relieve these feelings I'm experiencing. I need to go home and pick up something that will help me sleep along with looking something up online about relieving sexual desires without involving someone more experienced." With that thought Kagome fixed breakfast for everyone and repacked her back pack. Approaching Inuyasha she could see that he was in a good mood.

"Inuyasha, I need to go home for the night and replenish my backpack. I promise that I'll return tomorrow if you let me go." Kagome said. Inuyasha's face scrunched up in frustration at her request. He wanted to move on and find more shards but knew that if he protested her leaving that she would just "sit" him and go anyway. Besides, he had recently developed a penchant for trying to please her and new that if he just said ok, it would go a long way in keeping them on friendly terms.

Kagome was shocked by the response she received from Inuyasha. "Ok Kagome but please come back tomorrow." Seeing the shock on Kagome's face Inu thought that maybe he had been TOO friendly and added at the end "if you're late I'm going to come get you wench!" Which earned him a scowl from Kagome.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I'll return tomorrow I promise." At that they headed to the well.

It took them only a few hours to reach it. Shippou at once made Kagome promise she would return with candy. She gave out hugs to everyone including Inuyasha even though he acted as if he didn't want one and then hopped down the well.

At once Kagome realized that there was something out of the ordinary. She felt it as she was climbing out of the well in the shrine. As she opened the doors to the shrine she realized where these feelings were coming from. She could tell that there had been a storm recently by the debris lying around and the fact that there were no cars driving down the road. She quickly entered her house and surmised that her brother was at school and her mother was at work. Grandfather was of course still sleeping. Turning on the T.V. the news exclaimed that no one was allowed to drive because of the recent rash of spring storms and that an other one was on the way this evening. People were instructed to bunker down at work, school, home etc. until the storms passed the next day. Phone lines were down in all areas of Tokyo.

Kagome shut off the T.V. and sighed. She new she wouldn't be able to get on the internet after all. Heading upstairs she enters the bathroom and runs a bath for herself. She opens the medicine cabinet and takes out the Tylenol PM. She takes two and then climbs into the tub for a soak.

Her skin is sensitive to the touch and her nipples immediately harden as the hotwater touches them. "I'll never be able to sleep like this!" she thinks to herself. But, as her mind relaxes in the bath she drifts off.

Kagome was at the stream again. Rubbing the washcloth up and down her slit. Moans fell from her mouth as the pressure increased. Thinking about Inuyasha touching her there she whispered his name. Just then, Kagome heard a growl come from her left.

She quickly submersed all but her head in the water. Her eyes widened in fear at the figure standing on the opposite side of the stream. He was tall, formidable and his icy exterior would warn anyone that didn't know him that he was not someone to toy with. Kagome, fortunately or unfortunately knew him. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's frosty older brother stood there staring at Kagome. His thoughts were as usual his own. Nothing showed on his perfectly sculpted face. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Inuyasha is just over there" pointing to the opposite side of the river Kagome hoped that it would be deterrent enough to Sesshomaru that he would just leave. He did not. Instead he took a step forward and spoke. "Tell the half breed to leave this area. I do not want to smell his foul stench on my lands." He paused and Kagome thought he would leave. Instead he continued to stare at her. As he continued to stare she realized that his eyes were not void of emotion. He was looking at her with a something akin to hunger. Her pulse picked up speed at the realization and she knew she was blushing. She watched him as his eyes roamed what was visible of her form in the water. She wanted to move but her body refused to cooperate. It was as if she were a dear caught in headlights.

It was his voice that finally broke the spell. "Leave now. I detest the foul smell of humans on my land. Especially when that smell is mixed with that of the half breed." Kagome was angry. She knew that just moments before he hadn't been complaining as he stared at her figure! Understanding that her life was hanging by a thread she thought better than to voice her opinion on the matter.

Kagome awoke with a start as someone knocked on the bathroom door. Her grandfather's voice is on the other side. "Kagome? Are you ok? I heard noises. Are you hurt?"

Kagome began crawling out of the cold water and reached for her towel. "Yes grandfather its me. I'm ok. I fell asleep in the bathtub and had a nightmare." Some nightmare Kagome thought. Her sensitive skin protesting the idea that being ogled by a very handsome demon lord could be considered a nightmare.

"Ok Kagome but please don't fall asleep again. I am going to walk to the store and see if they are open. If you leave before I return just leave me a note ok?"

"Ok Grandpa"

Kagome decided then that staying in the future wasn't helping her any. Her dream continued to bother her. Why Sesshomaru? Why did her mind have to conjure images of him and her together like that? Why not Inuyasha? Kagome was frightened. She did not like where her wayward thoughts had taken her. Never in a million years had she thought about Sesshomaru in that way.


	4. Chapter 4 Sesshomaru remembers

Chapter 4 – Sesshomaru Remembers and visions of the future

Sesshomaru disliked not being in control of his emotions. He was perfection in every sense of the word. Control, dominance, and power… these were things he was familiar with. The feelings he had when he looked at his brother's ward were not. He knew what those feelings were. He was, after all, not an untried youth. He had on occasion bedded female demonesses but his disgust and hatred for humans had, until now, extended to the female portion of the race.

Flash Back

Sesshomaru was young. Less than one hundred years. His teacher and mentor Benkuyo and him were sitting lotus style on a cliff face overlooking the western lands. His father, Inutiasho was the topic of their conversation.

"Benkuyo, why has father bedded a human? Humans are disgusting weak creatures that do not bathe enough and who are unworthy of us demons."

"Your father has his reasons. Some of which I understand and some of which I do not. This much I can tell you. All demons have some form of affinity for humans but not just any humans. It is the curse of our race to forever desire that which we do not possess, Innocence. Your father's new women, Isiayo has this innocence. The more pure the human is, the less we will be able to resist the pull. It is the will of every demon's subconscious to possess and conquer such innocence. It is a powerful ancient attraction that afflicts us. One I hope you never have to experience first hand."

End Flashback

Sesshomaru closed his ledger books with a bang. It was useless! His mind was bewitched by a mere human whose wet, glistening form would not leave his mind. He could still smell her musky scent and hear her moans of pleasure. He clenched his fists in an effort to quell is desires. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?! Storming from his office he went directly to the gardens outside his castle. He was surprised see Azeel, his seer, approaching him with urgency.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry to disturb you but I have had a vision of Lord Naraku that I felt was important enough to come find you. May I speak to you on this?" Azeel had been a member of his castle staff for many centuries. She was a most valuable ally. One that he knew would not approach him with a vision unless that vision were important. "You may speak Azeel."

"As you instructed my lord I have been attempting to see into the future of the conflict with Naraku. My vision this morning was not entirely clear. What I did get from it was that this conflict is not something that can be resolved successfully without outside aide. In order to defeat Naraku you must make amends with your brother and join forces with him and his band of humans. Only then will your quest be successful."

Sesshomaru could not control the growl that left his throat. At the sound Azeel visibly paled. Bowing her head in submission she spoke again. "Forgive me my lord. I contemplated all morning on telling you this news. I did not want to be the barer of such information as I am aware of your hatred of the halfbreed but I could not in good conscious ignore what my vision had shown me. TO do so would have been a betrayal of your trust and your years of protecting me. I know that this information will be hard for you to accept but I erge you to consider what I have said and consider it quickly. The message I received seemed to have some urgency to it."

"I will consider what you have said. You have never been wrong in the past and because of this I will go to my brother with this information. Perhaps after I tell him where the information came from we can set our differences aside." With that Sesshomaru left Azeel and headed back to the castle to find Jaken. He had instructions for the toad to carry out at the castle in his absence. A not so friendly smirk found its way onto his lips as he thought about the displeasure it would cause Jaken to again play babysitter to Rin.


End file.
